


Sweet Affectionate Meme

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A collection of short fics I did with the sweet affectionate prompt on tumblr.





	1. A Reunion Kiss - Frost & Hit

He’d never left Hit’s heart. Not for a day, not for an hour, a minute, a second… not for a single thought. The vision of a love lost haunted Hit’s soul like a ghost in a forgotten castle. The structure was here. The walls, the history, the memories… but the castle was withered and old. Broken, and abandoned… and the ghost was left to haunt it alone, hoping in vein that the life it had known would someday return. 

That was the love in Hit’s heart. Wandering aimlessly through Hit’s broken soul, clinging on to the vein hope that it would return to that life. A life with Frost. With happiness, with love. Hit had resided to the fact that it would never happen. He wanted it to happen, but he had been alive long enough to know that even a man of his wealth and power could not always get what he wanted. He believed that, more than anything. The only thing he had real hope in was disappointment and longing. They were all he had ever known, consistently, throughout his life. Everything else was… fleeting, at best. It would be forever fleeting, at best… until it wasn't. 

Until one day… the castle was found. In a dark, lonely alleyway, where nobody should ever be. Where not even Hit should be. There was a visitor. 

Hit stopped dead when he felt him. He felt his energy before he heard his footsteps, and he heard his heart beating before he heard him walk. Hit… knew that heart. 

He turned, and the breath escaped his lungs. The ghost came to the surface of his being, remembering all that they’d had. Suddenly… it didn't feel like it was gone anymore. 

They ran towards each other, like lovers young and free. Hit held Frost in his arms, so tight Frost would never be able to go. Their lips locked, and Hit found himself submerged in an ancient warmth. Ancient, and buried… but not forgotten. Never forgotten. This love still haunted him. And with this kiss… it was revived.


	2. A Hot Kiss - Pirina & Kale

Kale smiled at the feeling of his ki. He was getting closer… She looked through the rocky desert valley, hidden by the deepness of the canyon. She would be hard to spot here, but she was sure he would find her. He always found her. So she remained still, and looked around, waiting for him to emerge. _Smack_!  
“Ai!” Kale yelped, and a deep blush appeared on her face as a sharp pain shot through her buttocks. She giggled, and turned to face her lover. Pirina. He towered over her, wearing a lecherous grin upon his face. It was quite obvious he’d missed her. “H-Hi.” Kale greeted him sheepishly. “Ai!” She yelped again, and giggled as he effortlessly tossed her up on to his waist, and slammed her against the side of the canyon. He looked her in the eyes, and snarled feistily through his grin.  
“Hi.” He purred.

He locked his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth, without waiting for permission. His large frame pressed against hers, trapping her in place while his hands explored her body. Specifically, her butt. He fondled it hungrily, as if he were feeling for the handprint his playful palm had left upon it. Smacking her butt was something he loved to do.

Kale moaned into the kiss, her chest heaving as their tongues battled each other. She moved her hips towards his palms, her hands caressing his broad, muscular back. They panted and groaned against each other for as long as their lungs would allow, before Pirina broke away to take a breath. He met her eyes again, his lips slightly parted and his chest heaving. Her lips were swollen. Hehe… he liked that. “I missed you, babe.” Pirina spoke.   
“I missed you too…” Kale’s blush deepened, and she shyly smiled. That was cute. Pirina smiled back, and nuzzled his lips against her neck.   
“Love ya.” He sniggered. “I really do…”

Kale bit her lip as he pushed his body against her, and she felt a large hardness between her legs. His fingers were grazing against the top of her skirt…  
“Okay.” She giggled excitedly, and allowed him to do his business.


	3. A Reunion Kiss - Tambourine and Serenity

He stared into her eyes, awkwardly and in confusion. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to feel. He’d liked her – he really had. All he remembered was being happy when he was with her. … But he didn’t love her. He’d never loved her. He realised that now. Now that he really was in love. But, still… he felt something. Some kind of… fondness. It made him want to reach out, and touch her… because it really had been too long since he’d seen her face.  
“Ser…” Tambourine spoke.  
“Spare me.” Serenity smiled slightly. “You have a family now. I shouldn’t have come –”

She was silenced, by his lips. Her eyes widened a little; she felt confused. She knew this was wrong. He had a son, and a… wife? Were they married? Most of the time that woman acted like they weren’t even together. But… they loved each other, Serenity could see that. So this felt wrong… … but she wanted it. She’d missed him. She didn’t know if she’d ever loved him… but he’d made her happy. Maybe it wasn’t love, but it was something. Something that… made this feel real. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him. He held her, and caressed her as their lips parted, to deepen the kiss. It wasn’t love they felt, but it was something. Something that made them want to kiss, and hold each other, and be close again. Just for a moment, just once more. Before life once again tore them apart.


	4. Teaching the other something new - Glacia and Xue?

Glacia closed her eyes, holding back a sigh as she listening in agony to Xue flying off the handle again. His outbursts were so disgraceful… Xue had a lot of good qualities. He was attractive and fashion conscious, and his disliking of Frieza was something Glacia could certainly relate to. But, if he carried on with these outbursts of his… he would never fit in with Glacia and her friends.  
“Xue.” She approached him with an overly friendly smile, and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Darling, what’s wrong?”  
“I just found out Zarbon has been trashing my earrings online!” Xue shrieked, shoving his phone into her face. “ _ **Look at this**_! As if **he** would know anything! He’s old!”  
“Hmm.” Glacia hummed. “Zarbon is a king of fashion. If he says you’re earrings are outdated, then…”  
“ _What_!” Xue wailed. “You’re supposed to be on my side!” Glacia one again closed her eyes, as he started yelling and cursing at her.  
“Xue.” Glacia sighed. She looked at him, and smiled again. “You know, _I_ think you’re adorable… but if you don’t learn to control that temper, you’ll never be Zarbon.”  
“What – what are you talking about?” Xue barked. “I don’t want to be Zarbon! He’s a bitch!”  
“Mm. Frieza’s right hand bitch, specifically.” Glacia smirked. “Have you noticed, that everywhere Frieza goes he takes Zarbon with him? Even those family only social events that I accompany him to, Zarbon is sitting on his other side.”  
“… Well… yeah, I know…” Xue mumbled. “But – I don’t want to go with Frieza to those events! I want to go with Cooler! He never invites me!”  
“Because he’s afraid that temper of yours will embarrass him.” Glacia replied. “Listen…”

She looked at him, and smirked. “You know how beautiful you are. You’re simply adorable, and you dress like somebody of _our_ social status… but you don’t act like it. Have you ever wondered why Frieza and Cooler don’t take saiyans to those events? I’m sure they do all sorts of filthy things in the bedroom with those monkeys, but they won’t let their peers see them. The reason? Because saiyans are _trash_.” She looked away, her face twisting in disgust at the thought of it. “They’re loud, and aggressive and undignified… they make a good fuck but that’s all they’re good for. You and I, and Zarbon… we’re different. We can be flaunted in front of their friends, because we don’t behave like animals.” She narrowed her eyes at Xue. “We can control our temper. Or at least… Zarbon and I can. If you don’t learn to do it… I’m sorry, dear. It doesn’t matter how pretty you are. You will be nothing more than a dirty monkey to Cooler.”

Xue went quiet for a moment. She had a point… he _did_ have a temper, he knew it. Sometimes he just got mad and – he couldn’t help it, he just flipped! He didn’t have any control over it, and he didn’t think it was a big deal, but… if it stopped Cooler seeing him as anything more than just a dirty fuck buddy that he was too embarrassed to show off to his friends… No! No way! Xue didn’t want that! He wanted Cooler to take **him** to those events as well!  
“How do I control it?” Xue sobbed. “I can’t help it, Glacia! If I get mad, I get mad! I can’t control my feelings!”  
“No… but you can control your actions.” Glacia said. “Your feelings are still there, you just need to bottle them up.”  
“But _how_?” Xue whined. “I can’t!”  
“Touch your jewellery. It’s what I do.” Glacia replied.

She placed her hand on one of Xue’s bracelets, and smiled. “When I feel like ripping off somebody’s head, and causing great embarrassment to myself and my family… I just touch a piece of jewellery – I like to use my rings. I just touch it, and I remind myself how much it’s worth… there is more money on my hand than on that entire monkey planet – and it’s all mine, because I am dignified, and I do _not_ behave like a monkey. Every time you feel like you’re about to scream, just touch your jewellery, and remind yourself that not screaming is the reason you deserve all the things those monkeys could only dream of.”  
“O-Okay…” Xue nodded. “I’ll try it…”  
“Good.” Glacia smiled. “Now come on.” She took hold of his arm. “We’re meeting Zarbon for lunch.”  
“What?” Xue cried. “No! I’m still mad, I don’t want to see him –” He was cut off by a stern look from Glacia, and he started to fiddle with one of his earrings. They cost about a million zeni a pair… Haha. Xue blushed slightly. Cooler had bought them for him… if he was good, maybe Cooler would buy him more nice things… He took a deep breath, and exhaled. “Okay.” Xue put on a fake smile, and spoke as enthusiastically as he could. “Let’s meet with Zarbon!”  
“Okay!” Glacia matched his tone, and giggled as they walked out together.


	5. Cuddling or Accidentally Sleeping In – Zerost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @friku8706. Again, sorry it took so long! I combined the two, I hope that’s okay lol.  
> Zero belongs to @friku8706.

Zero smiled in his sleep, and curled up against the body beside him. His boyfriend… Frost. Frost was always so warm, and cosy to snuggle with. He put his arm across Frost’s waist, and Frost instinctively turned towards him. He slid his arms around Zero and pulled him closer, allowing the younger icejin to nuzzle into his chest. Even in his sleep, Zero could hear the beating of Frost’s heart. It was soothing, and comforting… Frost’s arms were so warm, his tail was so smooth and gentle as it wrapped itself around Zero’s. It tugged on him lightly, letting him know Frost was here, keeping him safe and adored… So nice… Zero could stay like this forever.

He almost did. It was a long time later when Zero finally opened his eyes, after the warm safeness of Frost’s body had kept him deep in his slumber. He smiled again, to begin with, and nuzzled his face into Frost’s chest. He must have slept really well… he didn’t feel as tired as he usually did, and it was before his alarm had even gone off. That was great! After indulging himself for a moment more, Zero finally sat up in bed, to look at the clock and see just how early he was. He rubbed his eyes, frowning slightly when the blurry digits made no sense. He was so blind in the morning… At least, that was what he told himself. In a vain attempt to assure himself that he wasn’t late…

Trying not to panic, Zero reached for his glasses, ignoring the building tension in his chest as he put them on. He looked at the clock again, praying to be reassured… but alas, he was not.  
“ _ **Aaaaaaaa**_!” Zero let out an almighty scream, as the sharp pain of panic suddenly erupted through his body. He was an hour late!  
“ _ **Ai**_!” Frost yelped awake, startled. He glared over at the panicking Zero, not at all impressed with being woken so harshly. “What’s the matter?” He barked. Then he watched as Zero leapt out of bed, and frantically started gathering his things.  
“Look! Look at the time!” Zero shrieked. “My alarm – it didn’t go off!”  
“Mmm. I’m sure a few minutes won’t matter –” Frost stopped, as he cast his eyes upon the clock himself. … Oh. “… Call in sick.” He said.  
“What?” Zero screamed. “I – I can’t do that! It’s a lie!”  
“Alright, tell them the truth.” Frost sniggered, lying back down. “You were up late with your boyfriend, and you slept through your alarm.”  
“This isn’t funny!” Zero cried, devastated by the amused expression upon Frost’s face. Just because **he** didn’t give a crap about deadlines or rules! Contrary to Frost’s beliefs, they were _not_ there to be broken!  
“Mmm…” Frost hummed.

His face softened, and he let out a small chuckle. Zero was such a good boy… it was adorable. “Don’t worry.” He extended his tail, to stop Zero in his path. “They’ll let you off, just this once. Say _I_ was sick. It isn’t as much of a lie, then.”  
“But… you weren’t sick…” Zero sobbed, his eyes glistening. He felt sick himself… he hated being late. He was so disappointed in himself… “It’s a lie…”  
“Mm, it depends how much information you give them.” Frost replied. “If you simply say you had to take care of me…” He smirked into his pillow, and tickled Zero’s cheek with the tip of his tail. “Well… that part is true.”  
“Frost!” Zero shrieked, his face turning purple. He pulled away from Frost’s tail, and headed for the door. “I’ll see you later!”  
“Mmm… if you must.” Frost yawned, withdrawing his tail back into the bed. He vaguely heard the sound of Zero leaving, but he’d so easily fallen back into slumber it sounded like the door was a thousand miles away.


End file.
